Episode 4531 (25th December 1998)
Plot Alec sleeps in the Rovers' sitting room waiting for the Duckworths to emerge. He accuses them of trespassing and orders them out of the pub but they refuse to leave. In hospital, Judy has an epidural and is helped along by Gary. The Duckworths discover that Alec has removed all their clothing. They're cold and hungry. Jack is touched when Vera tells him that despite his faults she still loves him. Judy gives birth to a boy at 6.40am and a girl an hour later. She is exhausted and Gary becomes very emotional. Sally is upset when the girls open their presents before she's arrived at the house. Les splashes out on buying presents relying on his compensation covering the cost. He buys Toyah a new laptop and Janice a designer jacket. Betty is uncomfortable when Alec tells her that she's not to help the Duckworths. He tries to upset them by cooking a dinner of tempting smells. The Duckworths open their bedroom window and appeal to the neighbours for help. The residents provide food and drink, delivering it by climbing a ladder. Greg turns on the charm to woo Maxine. She is pleased by his attention. Deirdre gets annoyed as Blanche criticises her choice of men. Blanche wishes she had a daughter to be proud of. Alec is furious when Rita tells him that she told the Duckworths he was throwing them out. He tells her that she had no right and accuses her of betraying him. He tells her that he doesn't want to see her anymore and she tells him that she's pleased. Sally advises Maxine to have nothing to do with Greg, saying how he hit her and that he's soon going to be evicted from his flat. Leanne gets upset when she discovers Miranda Peters has given Nick a sweater for Christmas. She thinks it's proof that they're sleeping together and tells him that he can go to her as far as she's concerned; they're finished. When Maxine tells him to stay away from her, Greg realises Sally has warned her off him. Vera tries to make the most of her imprisonment to seduce to Jack, to his horror. Sally panics when Greg trails her home and tells her they have unfinished business. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett (Credited as "Baby Mallett 1", "Lewis Ablatt") *Becky Mallett - Megan Foster (Credited as "Baby Mallett 2") *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Lorraine Brownlow - Holly Newman *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke Guest cast *Doctor Neville - Christine Brennan *Midwife - Sarah Parks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, landing and bedroom *4 Coronation Street - ''Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and hallway/stairs *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Weatherfield General - Delivery room Notes *This one hour episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *First appearances of William (Billy) Mallett and Rebecca (Becky) Mallett. (First credited as "Baby Mallett 1" and Baby Mallett 2") *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street rallies round as Jack and Vera stage a sit-in. It's a Christmas to remember for the Malletts as Judy gives birth to twins. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,710,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Category:Extended episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD